operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Kayla Peterson
Kayla Peterson is a contender on Season Two of SwiftasticSam's The Glee Project fan fic tilted Operation: Glee. Personality Kayla is a very quiet girl. She hates fighting and arguing with others, it just makes her feel bad. She isnt afraid to be herself, and will stand out for it. She has a very strong singing voice. She is very smart and loves learning new things. She isnt afraid to fight if she has too, even though she hates it. She is very caring and is always there for others. Biography Kayla grew up in a wealthy family. She always was used to getting what she wanted. Throught middle school Kayla was the queen b of queen b's. She was just horrible to the point where she made 5 different girls transfer schools. During the summer, heading to her freshmen year in high school. Her father has become a big drinker abusing Kayla, eventually leading to rape. It sent Kayla into a downward spirl fast. Her favorite teacher notice that her grades were slipping badly, which had never happened. After awhile, the teacher notice that she always had bruise on her arms, even once had a black eye. The teacher reported it, and it was eventually learned that Kayla was being physically and sexually abused by her father. She was sent into a foster care, where she meet her new boyfriend. They were in love and even planned on getting married after highschool. Senior year came around and Kayla ended up getting pregnant, with her daughter Taylen. After having the baby, her boyfriend of 3.5 years was killed in a car accident. Kayla has been struggling but has seeked help from her favorite teacher, who is helping with the baby. Kayla's big dream was to sing and become an actress. So she audition for this and was accepted after so many auditions. Trivia *She was one of the three contenders confirmed early before the rest were along with Cassidy Mills, Anastasia James and Callie Bowman because of their interview with Good Morning America. Songs Solos Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Cast Category:Cast